


I Can Lift You Up

by a_xmasmurder, Lestradesexwife



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsmen have a code.... more than one actually. Eggsy finds Merlin has left him a surprising message while Harry is away on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Lift You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polysyndeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysyndeta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equal Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543632) by [polysyndeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysyndeta/pseuds/polysyndeta). 



The tie on the door wasn’t a surprise, but the knot in it certainly was. Eggsy stood at the door, holding Merlin’s tie, the distinct feel of a four in hand knot burning itself into his fingers. Intellectually, Eggsy had registered that having a coded system with two parts would have to mean that there would be occasion to use both parts of the code.

They have been doing this awhile now. Eggsy feels more at home in the relationship, more like an actual third partner rather than a third wheel. But he still hadn’t expected this. Especially while Harry is away, more so because Harry is away.

Eggsy knows what he wants to do, but also what he should do; so he carefully unknots the tie before he opens the door, smoothing the creases from it.

“Merlin.” Eggsy stops just inside the door, taking in the sight of Merlin sitting in front of a floor length mirror. He’s calm and relaxed, nearly laughing, and he looks daft until Eggsy steps forward and sees Harry reflected there through his glasses. Eggsy reaches up and taps the side of his glasses to activate the audio. “Harry!”

He steps forward until he’s visible in the mirror behind Merlin. He still finds it vaguely creepy to see their reflections through Harry’s projection, like talking to a ghost.

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is warm in the pick up behind his ear, makes it sound like he’s whispering in Eggsy’s ear even though he’s a couple thousand miles away. Harry’s head tilts, eyebrow raising at the loosened tie in Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy blushes. “I… I was going to say… it’s not that I don’t wanna… but I wanted to wait until you were here, Harry.” He swallows and meets Merlin’s eyes in the mirror. “I didn’t think… I didn’t think we should do something… first.”  The silk of Merlin’s tie runs through his hands, cool at the ends and warm where he’s been holding it tight in his fist. He’d committed Harry and Merlin’s list to memory ages ago. His brain is still trying to work itself through the idea that _Merlin_ would do something… would do anything, nearly… that Eggsy asked. That Merlin trusts him not to ask for something Merlin wouldn’t himself give.

Harry smooths his hand over his chest, not very suitably at all drawing attention to his own tie, knotted in a Half Windsor. “I was rather hoping I could persuade you to put on a bit of a show for me. If I must be… here, rather than there.”

Eggsy does some mental math and decides that Harry wearing a Half Windsor means that he wants them to sub for him… which he can totally get behind. He nods his head and smiles. “What can we do for you, Sir?”

A level of tension falls away from both Merlin and Harry, which only brightens the smile on Eggsy’s face. For him, this is more about pleasing his lovers; he gets off on it because they get off on it. Part of his mind hopes that he will come to a place where he gets as much from this as they do.

“If you don’t mind Eggsy, I think that tie would be put to better use around Merlin’s wrists.”

Harry takes a step closer to the mirror on his end and it makes it look like he’s nearly in the room, for all that he’s as green as a spook in the Matrix.

Merlin stands up and turns to face Eggsy, the smirk on his face is enough to get Eggsy’s blood pumping. “I don’t think this pup knows any knots I can’t get out of… Sir.”

Harry tsks. “Behave yourself, Merlin. Or I shall take disciplinary actions when I come home.”

Eggsy is pretty sure Harry can’t see the way Merlin’s face goes slack, the way his eyes slide closed and the way his cock jumps under his trousers. Eggsy’s skin crawls with sympathetic desire.

Eggsy reaches out and wraps his fingers around Merlin’s wrist, pulling it to him to wrap the thinner end of the tie around. Once the knot is tied Eggsy pulls on the remaining silk, using it to guide Merlin around, turning him in place until his wrist is behind his back. Merlin, very helpfully, slides his other wrist around to cross the first. Eggsy ties a knot that his little sister could escape from, because now it isn’t about whether or not Eggsy can control Merlin, its about whether or not Merlin wants to defy Harry and “earn” his punishment.

Merlin looms over Eggsy, even restrained… possibly because he’s restrained. As Eggsy maneuvers them back in front of the mirror. He know’s Harry isn’t really in the mirror, but it is easier for them to see him on its surface.

“Lovely. Thank you Eggsy.”

“My pleasure, Sir.” he steps closer to Merlin, but keeps his head turned to the mirror. “May I, Sir?”

Harry’s purr of agreement follows just a second after the broad gesture he makes in Merlin’s direction.

Eggsy steps into the curve of Merlin’s body, brings his hands up to pull Merlin down for a kiss. _Both of them… not fair that ‘m smaller than both of them_. He makes up for it, a bit, by putting enough passion into the kiss that Merlin’s knees give out a bit. He lets his hands wander over the back of Merlin’s head, pulling him down hard and close. “ _Fuck, I wanna fuck you, Merlin_!”

The words are out before Eggsy knows he is going to say them. The answering moans from Harry and Merlin restore his confidence before it even really has a chance to falter. Generally they fuck him, because he’s greedy for it, or Merlin fucks Harry; there’s really no downside to having Merlin’s cock inside you. But Merlin has sucked him off before, so Eggsy decides to start there. Merlin gives amazing head, so Eggsy will be… well… whatever happens Eggsy won’t complain.

He breaks away from kissing Merlin, wraps his fingers around the back of Merlin’s neck and pushes, digging his fingers into the sinew of Merlin’s neck to show he’s serious.

Merlin’s knees make a heavy sound on the thick carpet. He doesn’t do anything to slow himself as he drops to his knees in front of Eggsy. The one good thing about their height difference is that on his knees Merlin’s mouth lines up with Eggsy’s cock.

But that won’t work, Eggsy has to point his glasses at the mirror so that Harry will be able to see them. “The chair, c’mere.”

It only takes a moment to arrange Merlin in front of the chair, another one for Eggsy to decide that he’d rather be naked for this part and start stripping off his suit. He takes his time about it, watching Harry watch him. Once he’s stripped off he sits in the chair, facing Merlin and the mirror.

Merlin looks up at him and quirks an eyebrow.

Eggsy tilts his head, smirks a bit in return and pulls Merlin’s head down to his crotch. One hand guiding the back of Merlin’s head and the other holding his cock away from his body. “Open up, love.” He glances down for an instant as the head of his cock breaches Merlin’s mouth. “Oh, _yeah_ … fuck.” Eggsy looks back to the mirror, catching and holding Harry’s gaze.

“Fuck, Sir… he’s so good…”

“Get him nice and wet, I want to see what you look like with your arse full of his cock.” Harry says it calmly, but Eggsy can see that he’s palming himself through his trousers.

Eggsy’s head bobs, his whole body going boneless under the ministrations of Merlin’s mouth. He has to fight to keep his head up, to keep his eyes locked on Harry’s. That part gets easier when Harry slides his cock out of his trousers and starts stroking himself in earnest.

Eggsy reaches down and pushes Merlin off his cock, nearly jumps to his feet. “Oh! Please, Sir… I need to.”

“Fuck, _Eggsy_! When I get home… I’m going to…” Harry groans, hand twisting over the head of his cock.

Eggsy hooks his hand under Merlin’s armpit and hauls him up. “Fuck, yes… Sir… we look forward to it, don’t we Merlin?”

“I didn’t tell you what I wanted!” The indignation in Harry’s voice smoothed over by fondness and lust.   

“Doesn’t matter, Sir. Fuck, _Harry_ … anything.”

For once Merlin is quiet, just nods his head at Harry in the mirror, even as Eggsy works open the fly of his trousers and pushes them down. He puts one hand on Merlin’s shoulder and one on his bound wrist as he guides him down this time. When Merlin is resting with his chest on the chair, facing the mirror Eggsy remembers lube and turns away. When he turns back with the lube he stops.

Harry has knelt on the floor in front of his mirror, putting him right in Merlin’s line of sight. “So good, thank you Merlin, beautiful. Fuck, I need you…”

Eggsy twists the lube in his hands, checking in with himself. He wants Harry to be here, wants the three of them together, but he knows it is just as important for Harry to be… taken care of while he’s away.

He slides down between Merlin’s legs, runs his hands up Merlin’s thighs and over his back. “Alright, Merlin?”

“ _Fuck_ , get on with it, Eggsy.”

Merlin gasps when Eggsy swipes over his hole with cold lube, body jerking, away and then towards the contact. Eggsy pushes his thumb in and meets no resistance. “Sir, he’s ready… can I?”

Harry looks down at Merlin. “Are you ready for him? Do you want me to let him fuck you?”

“Ah, please Sir.” Merlin pushes back onto Eggsy’s thumb.

Harry looks up at Eggsy. “He likes it rough. Do you think you can manage?”

Eggsy slicks himself up and lines up his cock. “Oh… yes Sir… that I can do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to polysyndeta for letting me play in their 'verse. 
> 
> And to a_xmasmurder for forgetting that it wasn't their story and fixing all my mistakes. darling you are super


End file.
